Not Even On My Fallen Body
by DiceVolti
Summary: Yakko and Dot enjoys a day together but soon a shooting disturbs their peace as well as bring out a toon out of the shadows. A gang kidnapps the mayor's son and one toon agent swears to find him and bring him back alive. His mission will get twice as hard as his past and family catches on him. Blood will be spilled, friendship broken. RATED M FOR violence, language and SUGG ADULT


Chapter 1 – Oh No

It's a beautiful morning in Burbank. The weather was just right, not too hot, not too cold with a small, pleasant breeze. Two cartoons are walking on the sidewalk downtown towards the mall. Yakko and Dot grew up quite a lot since their show : The Animaniacs, was cancelled. Yakko wears his signature pants as usual with a nice white t-shirt. He is now a teacher within the Warner Bros lot and is beloved by all the kids. He is married to another toon called Selena and they have two boys (8 and 9 years old). As for Dot, she wears a long-sleeve yellow shirt along with a pink pants. She still wears her yellow flower, however her now long hair almost hid it completely. She is now married to Caniq, a wolf toon and has two children, a boy (7)and girl (9). She became a beauty manneqin for about a year before launching her line of clothe under the name of "B,GF" *Boy, go fig* in another part of Burbank.

The siblings are walking quite calmely as they are deep into a conversation about their week and what happened. They barely have time to see each other during the week, so they catch up on week-ends.

As they enter the mall, Yakko couldn't help but hear the Animaniac theme song play from the mall's speakers. He smiles as he starts reminiscing the good old days on sets as well as with the whole Animaniacs crew. _'ah man, the good old time'_ he thought. Dot's eyes darted from one dress to another, from a shirt or pants to another. "Yakko? Which of these shirts would go well on me?" She asks holding three long-sleeved shirts. **"YAKKO!"** she screames at the top of her lungs, waking Yakko from his memory bubble. "Wut?...oh...i think the yellow shirt would go well on you." he says, scratching the back of his head. "Good, Yak" anndd of she goes to try them out.

As he watches his sister zoom of, he wondered where his little brother has become of himself. Last time he heard of him, he had gone to the marines and then the SWAT squad or something. Since then, no sign of him. Yakko knew his little brother would look for some actions. Wakko's interest for free running, skating, krumping (a dance style), rock climbing and of course music grew drastically after the end of their show. He had entered a few bands but never really stayed in any of them. Wakko's attitude changed as well. He became more and more withdraw towards anyone. Mostly outside practising his hobbies or inside locked up in his room on his guitar or music software. Yakko expressed his concerns to Wakko a few times but his little brother would give the same answer "I'm fine bro. Don't worry about me." before walking away.

 _'Where are you brother, I miss you, Dot misses you, everybody misses you. It's been 10 years, nothing.'_ Yakko sigh, trying not to worry, but how, how couldn't he be worried about his little brother's silence. His Facebook and Twitter account were still open but not used. Gunshots suddenly resonates in the mall, bringing Yakko back to his scences. He rushes to where Dot had desappeared earlier. "Dot? Where are you?" he shouts. It took him a second to find her and they both zoom off to the closest emergency exit as well as thousands and thousands of people. Once outside, the cops helps the massive crowd evacuate the area. A few minutes later, a large, armored van pulls up and six agents got off from the back door. One of them directly walks to one cop officer for some quick infos incase something happened while they were on the way. Another agent with a black armor and black shades wore a red bandana, his weapon: An M4A1 and Colt M1911. Yakko gently nudge Dot with his elbow before nodding toward the specific agent now running with his squad inside the building. _'He looked like my brother. His ears, tail...just like us.'_ he could hear gunshots in the mall, _'seems things got heated really fast.'_. A woman nearby, starts shouting, seemigly looking for someone "Marcus! Marcus where are you?" she is crying, rushing around. She lookes like she is in her forties. She is human, blonde hair and wears a red dress as well as golden necklace around her neck. Yakko knows she has seen her before but where? It took him a few seconds to click, it was the wife of Burbank's mayor. _'if she can't find her son...oh no...'_ Yakko gulps. Dot couldn't move at all, she was simply too afraid to move.

 _ **This is my first fanfic and first time trying to write a story in my entire life. Any feedback would be more then welcome.**_


End file.
